Observation of preschool children indicates that they would very likely benefit from play and exercise on a simple, safe climbing apparatus, just as older children benefit from such activity on well known playground and gymnastic equipment. This viewpoint is reinforced by review of manufacturer's literature and inspection of current pre-school and playground equipment. Particular features which appear to be lacking in present equipment include easy foldability and portability, amenability to indoor as well outdoor use, with emphasis on safety considerations. The foldabilty feature is especially important in the home or nursery school with limited space, where a device without this feature would occupy space much needed for other activities at certain periods.
Prior art devices having parallel bars, such as ladders, are taught in U.S. Pat. Nos. 781,898 and 2,350,129. This art is not directed to safe use by young children, because it lacks a safety locking structure. Previous ladder structure, although foldable, does not appear to be designed for use in the home or for use by pre-school children.
The suitability and proportions of the present invention include height adjustments, width, length, spacing between bars, and height of bars off the floor or ground. Safety features include the use of cross support safety bars.